Blind
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: Kiku's hands clench and his body stirs. He was fighting for his family the whole time. SNK/Hetalia crossover
1. Kiku

_SNK/Hetalia crossover. Enjoy! uwu_

* * *

Fear is eating him. He can't stand on his two feet; his hands are clenched tightly on the edge of the roof. He eyes the bottom. The ground was once a lively road with shopkeepers and constant gossip within the town, now uneaten bodies and red tainted the once illustrious road.

His fingers are growing numb and the sound of his heart beating is all he could hear. He swallows hard and his eyes blur. He can't hear the maneuver gear in the distance and cries of his team finding him. He can't feel anything anymore except his fear.

On his knees, he crawls closer to the edge of the roof. The shouts of his name are growing closer and louder, but he can't tell if it's the fallen calling out to him or the real world behind him. He shakes his head, knowing this isn't right, but it was the only way out instead of being eaten. Joining the recon was like a death sentence.

His hand slips and he gasps for air. Adrenaline is consuming him second by second.

His hearing is more alert now, hearing a screaming voice for him to stop. He freezes, the beating of his heart hurting his chest. The voice, it's definitely coming from behind. He stood up too quickly, relieved to hear the voice who he thought was gone. He tried to turn, to see if his ears were not lying. "Y-"

His footing tricked him, sending him down to the bottom with the fallen. It happened too fast, his fall to his death.

"_Kiku! No!" _is the last thing he hears, his brother screaming his name.


	2. Familiar Faces

"_Kiku!"_

He's immersed in a world of static and echoing voices. The voices keep shouting a name, a title even. The shouts are loud and his ears ring. They're nudging and shaking him and he's confused what's even moving and shouting at him.

"_He's responding! Oh my god…"_ All these voices are giving him headaches; he feels he could black out at any moment. They keep nudging him and the static covering his eyes slowly fade away.

His sight is blurry. Colors are molded together and the sunlight seeping through the window blinds him. A figure moves in front of the window.

"Corporal Honda!" A voice echoes through the room, a female. The colors quickly separate and his sight becomes clear. A female with a familiar face stands before him, blocking the harsh sunlight. Her hands are in a form of salute, one fist on the chest and the other behind her back. Ringing sounds play in his head, his head too light headed to even think. He grunts in pain.

"Corporal Honda, can you hear me?" Another voice right beside him worriedly says. All of his limbs are numb; his head falls to where the voice came from. Another familiar face and it bothers him that he couldn't remember them. Their voices are loud and it pains his fragile ears.

"U...uh...hhh"

"Is that a yes?"

"Eliza, he's still half dead, you shouldn't push questions on him." The girl blocking the sunlight says; her salute still firmly placed on her chest. The female beside him looks over to the girl.

"You don't have to be saluting to him, we both know him well, especially you," Eliza responds, her attention focusing back to Kiku. The girl lets her arms fall and her fingers release from her fists. Kiku's eyesight focuses on the sun-blocking girl and wonders if her legs and lips really are shaking. It almost seems too familiar even. "Corporal Honda," His attention flutters to the girl beside him, "I'm going to ask you a few simple questions. Is that okay?"

He doesn't know how to respond. His mind files for a sign of affirmation but all he can do is clench his hands to know if he could still move his limbs by command. Eliza inhales and moves on, "Repeat after me, say hello."

Both pairs of eyes are watching him intently. The room is silent and the scent is made up of stale blood. Things are slowly coming back to him. "H…he…hello…"

Eliza sighs of relief. A weak smile forms on her lips and quickly turns her eyes to the sun-blocking girl, who still appears so afraid. Kiku sees the fright on her face. Wouldn't she be relieved? Wouldn't she be just the same as Eliza?

"Next question," Eliza announces, "what is your name?"

Kiku gathers his mind all together, basic information about himself he should know. He feels his body and memory coming back. It pains him physically but he's able to get himself together. "Honda Kiku," He replies.

"You're doing great, what is your title? We said it moments ago."

"Corporal?" He replies bewilderedly.

"Yes. That is the title we call you by. Would you like to know why or would you rather hear it later?" Eliza asks, but right when Kiku was going to reply she immediately interrupts him, "Because then I would have to tell you everything that happened. To make things easier though…" Eliza grabs the sheet covering the rest of his body off the bed. Loose, filthy pants are rolled up to his knees and his chest covered in bandages.

"I need you to look at your legs…take all the time you need because I'm sure everything will come back to you then."

Kiku sees the girl blocking the sun shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. His heart pounds through his chest. He moves his attention to his legs. One leg is like any other leg. The other one is silver, scratches decorating and some light reflecting off it.

He's frozen. Fear freezes him up to the bone. His head is in pain from all the things he can remember are coming back: people running in fear of monsters, being walled in, and fighting his way to avenge his people. He stares at his replaced leg in shock, his breath becoming uneven as everything is coming back, the day everything changed, the day thousands to millions of people falling to their deaths, the day he joined the Scouting Legion, and the day he lost his own leg.

He remembers how close he was in Death's reach.

His breathing is uneven and Eliza grabs his wrist to keep him on the bed. "Private Wang!" Eliza exclaims. The girl blocking the sun responds to her title by saluting, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Go get Corporal Edelstein, fast! He's in the supply room. Go go go!" Eliza exclaims, her voice harsh.

"Yes, ma'am!" Private Wang disappears from the room within seconds. Kiku feels like he's losing himself, everything is flashing before his eyes. He remembers why he ran on the rooftops, why the beating of his heart was so fast, why he was so worried and angry, and why he wanted to risk his life to save one person from being eaten.

"Corporal Honda, calm down! You're hurting yourself!" He can't feel himself; he doesn't even know he's shaking in anxiety.

"_Corporal Honda!"_ the exclamations of her voice are becoming quieter. His eyes dilate. A face he knows so well appears in his mind, the familiar face quickly molding into terror and a large fist holding him in the air. The person's screaming and pleas for mercy keep on repeating in Kiku's mind like he was in a movie theater.

"_Corporal Honda, you can still walk and everything! Just please calm down!"_ He couldn't hear the outside world anymore. All he can see and hear now is the familiar person just seconds away from death. Kiku sees himself running and running, the feel of adrenaline coming back to him. He sees himself almost to the nape of the titan's neck. He sees himself jumping to get to the roof across from him only to feel his leg detach from him by sharp teeth in just seconds. He sees himself fall from the edge of the roof.

He blacks out. The last thing he needed to see was his brother's look of fear and the screaming coming from him.

He's certain his brother is gone.


	3. Vash

"We need to inform you of the mission earlier."

Roderich Edelstein, Corporal Edelstein many say, opened a thin folder. The folder contains of pictures of the elite and trainee team, their names underlined in different colors. Kiku vaguely remembers the dissimilar meanings of the colors: he remembers he only had to see this a few times back then since there were low numbers of casualties.

Ever since the recent invasion of the Wall of Clovers, the casualties have been high. The Wall of Spades had been completely abandoned ever since Kiku was young.

Roderich shows the color key. "Green means they're alive, red means they're dead, yellow means they're injured, and blue means they're missing. Not too hard to understand," He explains, organizing the pictures by color order they were in. Kiku couldn't see the colors; he feels fear build up inside him. "This was your squad. This mission was pretty simple; enforce the wall while the construction tries to rebuild it." Kiku knew they failed, he can tell by examining Roderich's expression.

Roderich heaves a long sigh and continues, "Of course, it's our fault we let trainees help the elite in this one. This was to help build strategy and experience for them." Kiku knew Roderich is hinting someone or some have died. "Are you ready, Corporal Honda?"

Kiku nods in affirmation. "I'm sure you don't need to know about Héderváry and me, we're fine." Roderich lets out an airy laugh but stops when he sees no reaction from Kiku. The man sighs once more and places the photo and him and Elizabeta back on the table.

"The following members of the scouting legion are underlined in green: Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones, Natalia Arlovskaya, and Mei Wang." Kiku feels his stomach drop, there were only four people who made it out okay yet there are still more pictures in Roderich's hand.

"The following members of the scouting legion are underlined in yellow: Antonio Carriedo, maneuver gear accident and is expected to recover from head injury. Kiku Honda, leg loss and is in critical condition- well now you're okay you just need to learn how to move around again," Roderich doesn't even try to let out an airy laugh on this one, seeing Kiku apprehensive for the red to come.

"Corporal Honda, I must have you know that there has been one casualty in this mission." Kiku knows it's his brother, the one man the whole scouting legion looked up to. His brother was like a war hero next to Romulus Vargas* and Folkert Beilschmidt*. He doesn't notice himself trembling in his seat, the throbbing of his heart, and his hands clenched to the arms of his chair.

Roderich takes the one picture with the name underlined in red and Kiku feels tortured for not even being told his own brother died. Roderich clears his throat and Kiku wants to shout at him to just tell him already.

"Vash Zwingli has sacrificed his life for Yao Wang."

Kiku couldn't believe it. A man like Zwingli _sacrificing_ his own life for a man he barely knew. His own brother was saved by a man known for skill and strength throughout the scouting legion. Kiku wonders why a man like Vash Zwingli would sacrifice his life for a man he barely knew. He wants to feel relief knowing his brother is not dead but a strange feeling is stirring inside him, something uneasy. He never knew Vash Zwingli would do that.

Roderich resumes, "Héderváry was able to kill the titan but the titan fell onto a building, causing rubble to bury the people near it. The titan was 10 meter class, a large one in fact, which was able to cause the building to collapse. This means Yao Wang is _missing _since he was very close to the titan. Members of the elite team are searching for him now as we speak."

Kiku is shaking, his lips are quivering, and a rush of adrenaline runs through his body. "Corporal Edelstein, may I ask how long I was unconscious?"

"Two days, Honda. That is including the day you did fall unconscious." Kiku can't help but feel doubt that they will find Yao. That kind of doubt exists in everyone but Kiku feels it more. He wonders if titans around the area rummaged through and found Yao, possibly blacked out and could have eaten him right there.

He tries to escape the thoughts but this barrier of doubt prevents him. He wants to see his brother up and fighting again, just like he used to.

"I know you're worried. We got some of the best elite members out there. Commander Wang is very important to us. I also want you to know that your family is both worried about you and him." Kiku now finds it hard to swallow, he forgot about the rest of his family, the ones that backed him up and supported him all along. "I've sent notice to them that you're in good condition; you'll be out there once you get back on your feet again."

A tingling sensation runs down his spine, a feeling he felt when he first saw the scouting legion parading down the streets. The first time his brother came back home from a long, terrifying fight with the titans beyond the walls when Kiku was young. The time when the Wall of Hearts received warnings of titan invasion all those years ago when Wall of Spades had been invaded. Kiku's hands clench and his body stirs.

He was fighting for his family the whole time.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for short chapters and a slow start. Things will get interesting soon, I promise!

Romulus Vargas - Rome

Folkert Beilschmidt- Germania


	4. Midnight

She wonders if he's still even alive.

After over twenty four hours of removing heavy rubble and slaying titans near them, she's beginning to doubt that Yao is even alive. The soldiers below are exhausted and want to cry out for water and rest, she knows this. But she was given orders to find him dead or alive.

Everyone is covered in dirt. Some are even slightly wounded and dry blood sticks to their skin and uniform. A few even blacked out hours ago and were sent to a nearby district due to exhaustion. She takes note of this, knowing she will have to report them to a higher leader.

It is near sunset and the numbers of titan encounters are low. Her doubts are higher than ever that Commander Yao is alive. She glances down to the soldiers, now holding flashlights in hand, handling rubble and debris. They're drenched in sweat and most are close to blacking out. She even hears whimpers and moans of pain.

"Lien*."

She looks over next to her, and nods in affirmation to let him speak.

"Don't you think you should give them a break? They barely had anything to eat and they've been working for over a day. It's almost dusk anyway-"

"I know, Kasem*, but we're under orders."

"Lien, _look at them. _They're practically _dying._ You're working them way too hard." Lien bit her lip. She looks down below once more, seeing some soldiers resting and others still working. Many are limping and some are making painful noises. She winces, knowing that Kasem is right. She didn't know if she was allowed to give them a break.

She glances to Kasem again, his expression telling her to do what is right. She breathes in and looks back to the soldiers. "Everyone, may I have your attention?"

Everyone looks up at her, most are delirious and others are hopeful that she will give them some slack. She breathes in once more; knowing she will have to report their break. "Each one of you will have two hours to rest. In the mean time we'll get food for you. After those two hours I expect you to keep working, no exceptions."

Everyone sits down, sighing of relief. Some even start crying from the immense work load they had. Lien places her hand on her walkie-talkie to contact her commander. Her wrist is held by Kasem to stop her and she looks at him with irritation. "I have to let at least Corporal Edelstein know."

Kasem furrows his brows, "I'm sure he knows that working your soldiers for over a day need at least some rest. Put that walkie-talkie back on your belt." Lien scoffs and sits down on the edge of the roof. Her legs are sore from standing for too long and she too feels her eyelids struggling to stay open. She hears Kasem chuckle.

"I'll contact one of the squads near the farmlands if they can bring some food." Kasem announces. Lien makes a sound in confirmation. Her eyesight is going blurry but she knows she has to stay up, if one of the soldiers found her sleeping they can just give up on the mission and go back to safety. She shakes her head rapidly.

She sees the other higher soldiers on the roofs near her sit down and struggle to stay awake. She doesn't feel right when they're resting. Yao could be dying under that rubble, especially after a day. She slides off the roof and lands on flatten rubble. Her ankles send a wave of pain from her landing, her expression quickly turning into pain filled. She ignores pairs of eyes gazing at her with confusion; they just go back to their fellow comrades anyway.

Lien lightly kicks a small pebble amongst the pile of rubble that has not been lifted. She begins to realize that a small building can leave a big impact. She even wonders if she's standing where Yao is, being crushed by her weight. She steps away a bit, pressing her back against the wall that's not broken down.

Up above she hears Kasem requesting food and the status of the soldiers that blacked out. She knows the man can be so curious, always questioning everything and talking about anything he knows. He gets on her nerves a lot since he talks _so much_ and he even says random facts at the weirdest times. The man is spontaneous but very predictable at times.

"Lien?" She gazes up to Kasem, a questionable look on his face.

"Food is coming, right?"

Kasem sputters a bit, baffled why Lien is on the ground. "Yes uh- Bonnefoy's squad is coming over with food. They're on the other side of this district so they'll be here soon..."

Lien nods in response. Her stomach growls at her and she realizes she hasn't eaten anything to fill her stomach in over a day. All this time she had been slaying titans to protect the soldiers below removing wreckage and she didn't even once notice her exhaustion and hunger.

She thinks to herself that she is not hungry, knowing that helped her during her years of being a trainee. She peers her head inside the opening of the wall, revealing what's inside the building. She scoffs; she was expecting to see complete darkness anyway.

"Squad leader?"

She turns to see one of the men look at her bewilderedly. "Is something wrong?" The man asks.

"Honestly, I think we should keep searching. It doesn't feel right to stop," She admits, her eyes gazing at the rubble. She moves a piece of rubble with her foot, only to reveal more destruction beneath it.

"We'll find him. You should really rest."

She wants to believe him but she can't get her mind off if Yao really is alive.

* * *

"I suppose you had no luck finding Commander Wang."

Lien can only shake her head. She hates disappointing people above her with bad news; it makes her feel weak and useless. She just wants to give good news one day in her life as a soldier. She doubts that will ever happen knowing casualties are higher than ever now.

"I apologize; we're resuming our search as we speak." She reassures him, her salute glued to her body. Francis smiles meekly and Lien knows she disappointed him. A pained feeling forms inside her and she feels so much weight get placed on her shoulders.

"I wish you luck, Chung. Don't strain yourself, okay?" She can only nod and swallow guilt. He turns without another word to her, motioning his squad to head back to where they're stationed for the night. She releases her hands from her salute, staring at his squad until out they're out of sight. Her stomach feels empty despite the small meal she just ate.

She turns around to find her squad removing rubble once more, making more progress than during the day. She's hoping they'll at least find his body.

It's eating her inside.

* * *

She hasn't been keeping track of time but she supposes it's nearing midnight. A lot of rubble has been moved and there has been no titans so far. Most of the soldiers standing on the roofs have moved themselves near the wreckage to add more help.

In just moments she hears inaudible whispers from below, each pair of eyes glancing at each other. They shine their flashlights all in one spot. "Squad leader!" One shouts. At this moment she doesn't even mind if they shout, she immediately stands up from her spot on the roof.

"What? Did you find anything?"

"We believe we found his 3DMG, it looks attached to his body." Lien's heart races and she feels elated to hear such news. She trembles, hoping he's still alive. She can then finally bring good news.

"Don't just stand there! Keep digging!" She barks. More soldiers jump down to help them for a faster removal of debris. She can only watch them reveal each part of Yao's body at a time. His legs, his arms, his torso, and finally his face are soon revealed. A flashlight is shining over the man's face and they discover a dried up scar across his face, his 3DMG scratched up and most likely damaged, his uniform blanketed in dirt and dried up blood.

She jumps down and runs up to the group. They make an opening for her and she immediately lays her head upon his chest. A soft, slow heartbeat is heard. She feels herself freeze and tingles rush down her body.

"Squad leader?"

She lifts her head back up, unable to speak. A hand is placed on her shoulder and she knows it's Kasem. "It's all right, Lien. We-"

"No, no. He's…he's not dead…"

In just seconds, smiles are formed and small gasps are heard. She wants to cry, she finally fulfilled her duty. She never seen so many people elated and filled with new hope. She barely even knew the commander and yet she finds herself filled with joy.

She knows she finally done something right. Kasem's grip is stronger and he shakes her lightly, he laughs and he places his head on her shoulder. "We did it, Lien! We did it!"

She nods, finding swallowing is tough now. Her hand trembles as she reaches for her walkie-talkie. She holds the walkie-talkie near her mouth, not caring if she wakes Corporal Edelstein from his slumber.

"Corporal Edelstein, are you there? Roger." Everyone is silent around her. All of them are waiting for the corporal to respond and everyone is tense.

"Yes, I'm here, Chung. Did you find anything? Roger."

She breathes in, unable to contain herself. "We found Commander Wang. He's alive but is currently unconscious. From what we're seeing there's not any serious injuries besides possible broken limbs and scars. Roger."

She's impatient right now. She wants to hear the corporal speak and congratulate her and her squad for working over a day. She knows she and her squad deserve a lot of respect now.

"Great job, Chung. I've sent reinforcements to where you are to help you return back to the safe haven. Thank you, all of you. Roger."

Her walkie-talkie slips out of her hands. Finally. Just finally she feels she did something right.

She saved a life.

* * *

**A/N: **

Lien Chung- Vietnam

Kasem Chao- Thailand

Francis Bonnefoy- France


End file.
